The Untold Love
by songbirdonfire
Summary: The is Neville and Luna. It is sorta told from both perspectives at he same time. This is my first ever fanfic so please ignore any minor grammatical or technical mistakes. Warning: This has sex in it.


Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood had been back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a total of six days now. Previously she had been at Shell Cottage with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Mr. Olivander, and Griphook. Before that she had been trapped in the cellar at Malfoy Manor. Those six days that Luna had been back at Hogwarts were the longest six days she has ever encountered. Luna normally loved being at school, but now she didn't. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Luna was a part of the "rebel" group known as Dumbledore's Army and they had ben staying in the Room of Requirement rather than in their house dormitories. Sleeping quarters were becoming smaller and smaller and privacy was becoming less and less as more people joined.

In the past six days Luna had attempted to attend classes as normal, but found she couldn't do so, which being a Ravenclaw bothered her quite a lot. Death Eaters were teaching more classes rather than teachers these days and she preferred to either learn properly or not learn at all.

Nothing was like it used to be. No laughter from first-years ringing throughout the corridors. No parties after quidditch matches. No quidditch matches for that matter. No ghosts happily glimmering throughout the castle. There was a dark aura about everything. Luna was even beginning to miss the nargles that had stopped playing tricks on her. Everything was different, even the people. The one person that she wanted to talk to most hardly acknowledged her existence since her arrival. Of course he has been the one who walked her from The Hog's Head Inn to R.O.R. but since those precious moments he had been so consumed by leading D.A. he hardly had time to say hello. Neville Longbottom, of course, is whom she is thinking of. Luna, who has the topmost hammock on the Ravenclaw side of the R.O.R., could see above the partition and into the main quarters, which is where Neville was almost all the time. He hardly slept anymore. Luna stayed awake desperately trying to catch glimpses of his round face scrunched in frustration, purple from bruises, and a slight shadow about his chin from lack of shaving time. Luna had never met a more handsome boy in her life; even in this state he was beautiful in her eyes.

Every night was the same routine: eat, sit in the main quarters listening to Neville talk strategies and tactics, wash up, be one of the last few to climb up to the hammock, and finally stay awake all night watching Neville or flipping through the last edition of the Quibbler her father had printed. Sometimes reading a passage she had read many times before and other times doodling her name and Neville's name.

Every few nights Luna would be overcome with fatigue and had to sleep. Sleeping was the hardest part. There were nightmares_. Where could my father be, if he is even alive? What are Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing? Will I ever get to tell Neville I love him? What will the end be like?_ The same ones every time, and that was only if she got to sleep. Getting to sleep was an even more difficult task than staying asleep. She would curl up into a small ball in her hammock and sob silently.

Chapter 2

Luna Lovegood had been back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a total of six days now, and she was all Neville Longbottom could think about. If he had thought it was difficult to focus on the task at hand before, then it was completely hopeless now. She consumed his every thought. Her presence was practically unbearable. When she had gone missing after Christmas holidays, he was devastated, and though he found it hard to move on, it was easier to focus because the prospect of revenge guided him.

But she was back now, and past the overwhelming joy he felt for not having really lost her, he knew they could never be together. This was a time of war, not romance.

Neville sat in a worn leather armchair, similar to the ones that were next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, staring at a radio that gave only bad news, if any news at all. He knew he needed rest, but found every time he tried to sleep he couldn't. He let his mind wander back to six days ago when he met Luna and Dean at the Hog's Head and guided them back to the Room of Requirement. He emerged from the portrait of Ariana and saw Dean standing quietly by the fire and a tall slender figure with long dirty-blonde hair streaming down her back chattering happily to an amused looking Aberforth.

"Oi! How's everyone?" Neville called not wanting to sound to eager at the sight of Luna. Luna's moony eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Neville!" she sighed as she closed the space between them and hugged him. It wasn't a particularly short hug either, but Neville didn't want it to end. She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes and placed a delicate, porcelain hand on his cheek. "Oh, your face," she breathed, her fingers tracing the bruises and cuts.

"Oh it's nothing," he smiled cupping her hand in his.

Aberforth cleared his throat, making this reunion awkward. Luna stepped back from Neville, her cheeks turning red against the rest of her white face. Neville noticed she looked as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair framing her face perfectly, a new wand stuck behind her left ear, her high cheekbones, her pink lips, her big, blue eyes. She was absolutely and completely perfect.

"Dean," Neville said, tearing his eyes from Luna and reaching out for a handshake.

"Neville," Dean said, taking his hand understandingly. After a short chat with Aberforth and a butterbeer, the three were on their way to the ROR through the long passage behind Ariana's portrait.

The way back wasn't long, but it wasn't particularly short either. Neville spoke with Dean about how things had been going recently at Hogwarts and Dean told Neville of happenings outside of Hogwarts and of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Luna walked quietly beside them as they speculated on what the three of them could be up to. Neville glanced down at Luna beside him and smiled. It was so dark in the corridor he hoped she could see him. Then, suddenly, he felt a Luna's soft hand slip into his and entwine with his fingers. Luna scooted closer to Neville and leaned her head against his shoulder and they continued walking.

Neville pulled himself back to the present and looked around the sleeping room. His eyes lingered on the Ravenclaw partition.

"I love you Luna," he whispered.

Chapter 3

Luna pushed around her porridge as she pretended to listen to Ginny Weasley's casual chatter. She watched Ginny's face muscles move but hardly hear a word she said, consumed by her own thoughts. Occasionally she would glance over at Neville, whom she had caught staring at her earlier. She'd smiled back at him, but he turned away before he could see.

The previous night she was lying in her hammock watching Neville. It was a particularly boring night. He was only sitting there, staring at a soundless radio. Every once in a while, though, he would smile, or sigh, once he even let out a small chuckle. This was the happiest she'd seen him since her arrival. Luna had eventually gotten bored and laid down to sleep, but just before she closed her eyes she heard, only in a whisper, _I love you, Luna._ She had peeked over the edge of the hammock to see who had said it, because surely it wasn't Neville, but nothing had changed. She convinced herself she had imagined it in order to get herself to sleep, but looking back on it, it seemed more real than ever.

"Luna? Luna!" said Ginny, looking slightly annoyed that she had to draw Luna's attention back to her.

"Oh! Er, yes?" Luna said, attempting to look as if she was paying attention the whole time.

"Are you alright? You seem awfully distracted lately." Ginny eyed her suspiciously.

"Uh-," Luna couldn't possibly tell anyone of her feelings for Neville, not even Ginny, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking of my father."

"Oh," she said understandingly

"Yes. You know, I bet he is out hunting crumple-horned snorkacks. After all, they are in season this time of year, and conditions seem to be perfect," said Luna swiftly, providing a quick save.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ginny, though she didn't sound so sure.

"You know, I don't think I am hungry anymore," Luna said while she stood up, "I think I shall go read something."

"Alright. I'll see you later then," Ginny called after her. Luna smiled and waved as she walked away. The table where the books where was also the table at which Neville usually spent his time. Luna, for some reason, didn't want to encounter Neville. She just wanted to turn around and go back to her hammock and curl up into a ball and never be seen again, but what excuse would she have to Ginny for this? So, she continued on to the table right across from Neville. In seeing him, she got a sort of adrenaline burst.

"Hello Neville," shot from Luna's mouth and before she knew what she was doing she circled the table and sat down directly beside him.

"Hello Luna," Neville said, looking a bit pleased to see her. "Listen, I'm sorry we haven't had much time to visit, it's just a bit hard, with everything…and everyone…and no privacy…" he began.

"It's fine!" She laughed, cutting him off. "I can see that you have been busy, and it is also hard to think of the things you would like to say to me because we hadn't talked in so long," Luna spouted off, feeling a lot like her old self again.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Neville smiled. "We need time alone one night," he suggested.

"Yes, time alone would be nice," agreed Luna. This was the happiest Luna had felt in months, maybe ever.

Chapter 4

Neville and Luna spent the rest of the day just sitting and talking about all sorts. Neville finally heard the story of what happened when Death Eaters took her. He was horrified. They talked about their Christmas holidays, before Luna was taken, and they talked about what had been going on at Hogwarts. Neville looked into Luna's face and saw it's brightness. She could change his mood by simply smiling. Her laugh would tinkle through the quiet room, where a lot of the students had gone to various parts of the castle for either classes or recruiting. He noticed how strong she was. After everything she had been through, she still was able to be her happy, light-hearted self. Everything was easier around her. Easier to smile and laugh. He felt like his old self again, just like old times.

As the day drew to an end, more and more people started filing into the R.O.R. The more crowded the room got, the softer the pair had to talk. People started to come up and talk to Neville and Luna, interrupting the very little time they had together. First there was Dean and Seamus for Neville, then Ginny for Luna. After a while Neville and Luna could hardly get a word in without someone showing up.

Luna sighed impatiently and Neville's heart dropped.

"Well, it seems that our visiting time has come to a close," she said, standing up and stretching. Her cotton overalls pulled at her ankles showing her pink-checked trainers. "I suppose I should hit the sack."

"I'll walk you there," Neville stood hastily.

"Alright," Luna smiled. Neville smiled back as he watched her turn around and walk back to the Ravenclaw partition. She was the most adorable when she walked. She had this cheerful bounce about each step and her hair would ripple down her back.

Neville stood close behind Luna as she pushed back the curtain into the girls' portion.

"No one is there you can come on in," she whispered. Neville didn't quite know why she was whispering but he didn't question. Luna tiptoed around the loads of stacked hammocks to a stack closest to the partition. Luna turned quickly turned around and looked Neville in the eyes and started to say something, but then she stopped herself. Her mouth pressed into a thin line and her eyes darted everywhere but his face.

"I wish I could stay with you," Neville said softly, his cheeks reddening.

"I- I should get to bed," Luna said, watching the ground. Neville saw her cheeks where red as well.

"Oh-," Neville started, staring at his feet. Neville saw Luna's hand reach out and grab his own. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"I wish you could too," Luna smiled, her eyes softened. Neville's heart practically leaped out of his chest. Neville pulled on Luna into his arms and he burrowed his face into her hair. He felt her small arms encircle him and her face push into his shoulder. Neville felt a fire starting in the pit of his stomach, building bigger and bigger. There was scorching heat wherever she toughed him. The smell of her was intoxicating. He couldn't take it. He pushed her hair back from her neck softly. There was a small vein pulsing; it would speed up every time he exhaled upon it. He touched his lips to the quickly beating vein. He moved them up to her jaw. Luna inhaled sharply.

"Neville I- Neville we can't. Trust me I- but we just cant. Not here, now, like this, with everyone awake just past the partition," Luna whispered. Neville could even hear the longing in her voice.

"I know," he whispered back. "Maybe one day," and with that he cupped her face in his hands and briefly pressed his lips against hers, then walked back to the commons area.

Chapter 5

Luna stood and watched where he had left, long after he was gone. It was as if his gentle kiss had put her under the confundus charm. When the rest of the Ravenclaw girls started coming to bed she began to function again. She slipped into a t-shirt and some sleeping shorts and climbed into her hammock and stared at the ceiling.

_He kissed me. I can't believe it. He kissed…me. _She thought to herself. More and more people were coming in now. A slight murmur of unfinished conversations still bore on.

_I shouldn't have stopped him. I didn't want to stop him. _Less people were coming in now. More people were climbing into hammocks rather than talking.

_If only there was a place where we could be alone. _There was hardly any talking now. Only low breathing in some spots. Everyone was in her hammock.

_Why do we have to be stuck in the Room of Requirement? _Silence followed this thought. Everyone was either asleep or close to it.

_I am a Ravenclaw, why can't I solve this problem?_ She scolded herself.

_The Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement supplies you of your needs. I need a place to be alone with Neville. The Room of Requirement supplies you of your needs. THAT'S IT! _ Luna shot upright in her hammock. She looked across the partition to see if anyone else was still awake. Only one person, Neville, was still up. She climbed quietly down to the floor and creeped out from behind the partition.

"Luna?" Neville whispered across the room. "What are y-,"

"I've figured it out!" She smiled as she tiptoed towards him.

"Figured out what?" He stood up seeming a bit amused at her excitement.

"Where are we, Neville?" She quizzed him, hoping he would understand.

"The Room of Requirement," He answered, still not getting it.

"And what does the Room of Requirement do?" She pressed on.

"Supply you of your needs."

"And what do you and I need."

"A place to be alone…" Realization was finally dawning on him.

"Yes! We need a place to be alone!" She smiled.

"A place where no one can see or hear us!" He finished. Luna turned to a small noise from the corner of the room. A door materialized on a previously blank wall.

"Come on," She looked back at Neville, whose eyes had lit up, and took his hand. They walked, at a rather quick pace, to the door and pushed it open.

Chapter 6

It was a very beautiful room. There were candles, which cast a low flickering light, everywhere. The walls were a deep maroon. There was one, rather large, bed on the back wall. The quilt, which was deep navy and dotted with gold and silver so it resembled the night sky, was already pushed back for them. The drapes around the bed were a sheer gold and silver. The room smelt sweet, and comforting. Luna stepped in and pushed the door shut behind them. She noticed on a table next to the door there was a key. She pushed the key in the lock and turned it. As soon as the she heard the click, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and turned her around. She came face to face with the most handsome man she had ever met. The cuts and bruises on Neville's face were finally healing, and they left pink scars on certain spots. The candlelight flickered off them and cast a shadow that made him look dark and dangerous, but beautiful nonetheless.

Luna couldn't contain herself any longer, so she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him forward so that their lips met. A blazing flame ignited at the point of contact. It wasn't enough though. One of Neville's hands stayed at Luna's waist, but the other worked its way up to her neck. He pushed her head closer to his. Crushing her lips against his. Their lips moved together in fluid motions. He worked her mouth open with his. His tongue traced the shape of her lips. His one hand had moved from her waist to the small of her back. She entwined her fingers in his hair. She shoved her tongue deeper into his mouth. She just wanted more. She accidentally bit his lower lip, and instead of him pulling away like she expected, he moaned with satisfaction. He moved his hand from the small of her back to her thigh and pulled it around his waist. She followed his lead and linked her legs around his back. They continued to kiss as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently on the soft sheets. Luna's arms and legs relaxed onto the bed. Neville climbed on top of her, but still holding himself up so as not to crush her. Luna placed one hand on the back of Neville's neck and pushed him forward to close the space between their lips. She took his hand in hers and guided it up her shirt. She felt his lips stretch into a smile when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. His hand massaged her breast as she moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. Her hands were steady as she made it to the final button and pushed his shirt off. He followed her lead and pulled her shirt over her head. He pressed his lips against hers, then her jawbone, her neck, collarbone, and chest, between her breasts, down her abdomen. His lips made their way back up her body; Luna felt his hand go into her sleeping shorts, then underneath her panties until he touched her.

Luna moaned with ecstasy while his fingers moved delicately but surely into her body. His lips never left hers as he began to pull her shorts and her underwear off and resumed touching her vagina. Luna ran her hands from his back to his belt buckle, and began unhooking it. She unbuttoned his pants and then pushed her hands inside his underwear. She felt his jaw quiver as she rubbed his penis.

_This just isn't good enough. I want all of him._ She thought to herself. She pulled her hand out of his underwear and then began to pull his pants down. His body stiffened.

"Is this too fast? I'm sorry, if you don't-" Luna said hastily.

"No! It's just, I don't have protection," Neville said sheepishly.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. Luna turned her head to face the wall and, smiling, she noticed on the bedside table a box of condoms.

Neville followed her gaze and said, "This room thinks of everything." He rolled off of her and stood up and took off his pants. Luna's eyes grew the size of galleons as he stood there, in all his glory, trying to open the box. She could feel that he was… big, but…

"Wow," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Neville looked at her suddenly worried something was wrong.

"It's just… you're so… I mean… it's… big…" Luna stammered.

Neville chuckled, "Well, thank you." He climbed back into bed next to her and slipped the condom on his penis. "Now," he rolled on top of her, "where were we?"

She giggles as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands moved from her waist to her chest, cupping one breast in each hand and massaging them. Her hands traced his back and around his waist to his penis. She felt the largeness of it in her hands.

Luna knew that with ever fiber of her being she wanted him. She moved her hands to his back and pushed slightly. Neville stopped kissing her and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Are you positive you want this?"

Luna just smiled, kissed his lips, and then pushed ever so slightly on his back again. This time Neville obliged, releasing his weight on her and pushing his penis into her vagina. She moaned and arched her back towards him while he trusted himself against her, slowly at first. Luna's hands balled up into fists on his back as he began to push harder and faster and deeper. Neville grunted as he entered her all the way. Luna let out a scream of pleasure. Neville kissed her one last time before pulling out and rolling over next to her.

Both of them were breathing to heavily to talk. Neville turned his head to look at Luna. She was staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. He noticed a droplet of sweat train from her forehead and into her dirty blonde hair. He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first.

"Neville," she said.

"Luna-," he began, but he was at a loss for words.

"Neville," she rolled over to face him this time, "I wish to tell you something."

"Okay," he said, kind of startled.

"I was thinking, that any day now, we might die, and, I… um… I am really happy that you were my first." _And I love you._ She finished in her head.

Neville blinked. "Yeah, me too. Luna, I… uh… I'm sure we will be fine, we will make it out of this okay." _And I love you. _He finished in his head.

Chapter 7

The next few days Neville and Luna spent most of their time together. At the day's close they would creep back to their secret room that would appear for them every night. Sometimes they would have sex, sometimes they would just fondle each other, and sometimes they would just lie in each other's arms and talk until they fell asleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up about 12 days after Luna and Dean had. As soon as they arrived the bustle of war began.

Luna was guiding Harry to the Ravenclaw common room when she realized that she might not see Neville again, and she hadn't told him that she loved him. A small tear leaked from her eye and hit the floor.

Neville watched the door to the corridor, where Luna had just left from, and realized that he still hadn't told her he loved her, and that might have been the last time they were together.

_No._ He thought to himself. _I will find her later. I will._

Later, Neville was standing of the first floor staircase, dodging curses, firing counter-jinxes, and throwing dungbombs in every direction he saw a Death Eater. He turned around to see Luna, fighting furiously with a masked Death Eater, two flights above. His heart soaring to see her alive, then it dropped into the pit of his stomach as quickly as it had rose when he realized that she was outmatched. He ran up to her, throwing hexes at her attacker on the way.

"Crucio!" the Death Eater bellowed.

"Protego," Luna screamed, blocking the curse.

"Expelliarmus," Neville heard someone yell from behind. He ducked and the spell hit Luna instead. Luna's wand flew from her hand, the Death Eater sneered, and reared back for his next curse.

"Avada-," he began.

"PETRIFUCUS TOTALLUS!" Neville roared. The Death Eater's arms locked next to his body, and he froze in place. Luna snatched up her wand.

"Reducto," she said, the jinx hit the man, throwing him against the wall where he slumped unconscious. She turned around to Neville and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind the nearest suit of armor. He hugged her close and kissed her on the lips. Their lips moves as one, like they had the first night, a fire ignited in Neville. Her tongue flitted around in his mouth, tracing the back of his lips.

He pulled apart and held her face in his hands, "Luna Lovegood, even if we don't make it out of this, or even if we do, I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you since I met you and I will love you until I die. I love you, Luna."

A smile slowly spread across her face, she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him again. Their lips never parted when she whispered, "I love you too Neville Longbottom. Always have, and always will."

The two pulled apart and just smiled at each other for a second before becoming aware of their surroundings.

"We should probably go," Neville suggested, taking Luna by the hand.

"Yeah," she giggled. Neville stole one final kiss from the woman he loved before retuning to the battle.


End file.
